Chichiri's Past
by chichiri-4-ever
Summary: This story is about how chichiri met Kouran, right up unitl the saddest day of Chichiri's life. PLEASE REVIEW!


**Chichiri's Past**

_Hello and welcome to my story! Im glad your reading this! There will be more chapters than this so dont thing this is the end! Please review fo every chapter you read! i will be doing one chapter AT LEAST once a week! If i write a chapter and dont write another one for more than an week please e-mail me! Thank You!__

* * *

_

_It was about noon. Hikou and Chichiri were about to go fishing, when my parents came with two other people we didn't know._

_Chichiri was about six but I know he remembers it like yesterday. Im positive that Hikou would have remembered it all as well._

"_Chichiri, do you think we're in trouble for stealing the line?" he asked, looking at them. Chichiri panicked._

"_And they have come to take us away!" Chichiri added. "Oh, no! Hikou lets hide!"_

_Hikou took his hand and pulled him behind a large rock._

"_Son!" My father's voice boomed, "Stop hiding!"_

_Chichiri quickly stepped up, "How did you find us?" He asked, looking at his fishing rod._

_My mother giggled, "Honey, I believe Hikou is holding his fishing rod up, and that gave you both away."_

_Hikou came out as well, and stood up beside me._

"_Sorry madam." He blurted._

"_We have someone for you to meet, Chichiri." My father informed, looking at him proudly._

_A painted lady stepped forward. Chichiri realized that she was the matchmaker. He fixed his attention on her, wondering why he had to meet this lady, when he saw a girl his age standing next to her. _

"_This is Kouran," the matchmaker reveled, in her raspy voice. "Your future wife, Chichiri."_

"_His future wife?" Hikou echoed in amazement. _

_Chichiri turned to my father indignant, "Im only six!"_

_His mother brushed his hair, replying, "This is only betrothal. You will marry when both of you are sixteen, but Kouran will stay with us now."_

_He nodded. Hikou didn't look happy at that. He already lives with them. No doubt he was unhappy at the fact they would now have a female playmate. Well Chichiri wanted to show he have better manners, so he gave a small bow._

"_Kouran-san, would you like to play with us?" Chichiri asked, "You can come fish with us, if you want". The adults smiled, very pleased. Then a flash of recognition crossed his mother's eyes when she saw the line on their of our rods. Chichiri crossed his fingers, hoping that his good behavior would let them off this time. She shook her head, but gave Hikou and Chichiri a stern look. He grinned, this time they were lucky. Kouran took both of their hands in hers. "I'd love to." She giggled in her soft voice, and smiled at Chichiri. _

_When they were fourteen, Chichiri's parents began to talk about the wedding. They would all sneak out whenever they started, hiding in the fields laughing. Hikou picked apples for them out of the orchard trees and handed one to Kouran first. "Thank You," she smiled, taking it and passing it to Chichiri, then taking another one from him. Hikou looked down and muttered something. They sat there for a while in the chirping of the crickets and the crunching of their apples. Chichiri stretched out and laid his head in Koran's lap, grinning up at her. Kouran took a wildflower and stuck it in Chichiri's hair. "You look very pretty, Chichiri!" She teased._

"_Just like a girl!" Hikou added, rolling out next to me, sighing at Chichiri's silliness._

"_Kouran," He asked, "Do you like earrings?"_

_She smiled shyly, "It depends who gave them to me."_

_Chichiri Pulled out a small silk pouch and held it up to her. I had saved my spending money over the last two months to buy something for her. She tool it, opened it slowly, eyes shining and looked down at him in surprise._

_"Dont You like it?" Hikou asked worriedly. He had come with Chichiri to buy them, and they spent hours trying to find the perfect pair. Kouran leaned down and kissed Chichiri's forehead lightly. this was the first time she kissed him. Strictly, it was forbidden until the wedding, but no one there minded. He sat up, shrugged off his blush._

_"Thank you." She blushed. Holding them up to the light. It was designed in the shape of a water droplet in sappire stone with silver backings. Chichiri placed his hand on Kouran's shoulder and looked at her, she looked in his eyes and we held that moment in our memories._

_Even now, going back to remember that time brings Chichiri nothing but recollections of innocent and young love._

_Hikou cleared his throat, looking silly with embarressment. "It's about dinner time. Mabe we should go back."_

* * *

_And thats it till nest time! This is chichiri4ever, signing off!_


End file.
